Recuerdos de un espíritu
by Bordebergia
Summary: Aizen Sousuke, traidor y prisionero. A días de su ejecución ¿Creéis conocerlo? Ichigo, eres mi ultima esperanza; tres protagonistas, dos bandos, la manipulación se hará presente ¿Quien muere esta vez? ¿Byakuya, Rukia, Inoue?... O todo el Goitei
1. Primera carta

**Bien, aquí les traigo algo parecido a un AU que se me ocurrió al ver noragami aragoto. Dejando el relleno de escribir esto…**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

 **Primera carta: Antecedente al caos**

Despertó por la mañana, de nuevo el sol fue su alarma. Aun su cuerpo estaba cansado de mantener toda esa presión espiritual pero, finalmente Aizen estaba derrotado.

No había riesgo alguno, solo esperaban al día de su ejecución.

Un ruido suave llegó a sus oídos —Joder, olvide donde deje el móvil ...— murmuró en su cama mientras lo buscaba entre la almohada y sus sabanas.

Demonios donde quedaba ese endemoniado artefacto cuando lo buscaba con más desesperación, quizá era una llamada importante

Un frío tacto lo extraño —¿Y esto?— frente a él yacía un sobre rojo, el cual tenía su nombre completo grabado en color blanco.

Por curiosidad lo abrió ¿Que podía temer?

 _Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami, hermano mayor y estudiante._

Mi nombre no es relevante, nunca lo ha sido. Quienes lo escuchan olvidan su significado al poco tiempo.

Sin embargo yo no soy el motivo para escribirle, tengo un solo favor que pedir.

Lea mis palabras, espero darle una nueva perspectiva de él. Si no quiere perder el tiempo es su decisión olvidar este asunto y hacer lo que desee con esta humilde carta.

Si ha continuado le agradezco, para todos los demás solo será un sustituto y una posible amenaza, debido a los secretos del Goitei. Calma, seguramente su idea cambio con tú hazaña de días atrás.

De esta, yo aprendí a tenerle un profundo respeto, me recordó algo que había olvidado hace tanto tiempo.

La calidez de algo cercano, nada parecido a la dicha de tener un buen amigo pero, fue la primera vez que alguien logro descubrir el verdadero sentir de ambos.

 _ **Soledad...**_

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mí al escuchar esta palabra.

Ichigo, te debo mi lealtad. Pero lo que realmente deseo es salvar a mi amo Sosuke Aizen.

Es algo sin sentido ¡Lo se!

Sin embargo es la única persona a quien tengo... Nadie más se ha interesado en conocerme, ¡Que vida tan extraña! ¿No crees? Mientras todos los shinigamis deseaban estar con el capitán Aizen, ninguno de los espíritus de tenientes, capitanes u otros oficiales querían saludar.

Si alguien merece morir sería yo.

 _ **¿Porque?**_

Yo soy el culpable de la mentalidad de Sosuke, susurrando en su mente lo que deseaba cada vez que estaba solo. Sabes a que me refiero ¿No? Todos sin excepción han escuchado la voz en su mente alguna vez. De ahí la existencia del shikai y bankai.

Una muestra de control. Lentamente me carcomía la envidia de no ser aceptado por nadie, y fue así como decidí darle un objetivo a mi amo.

Él creería desear ser Dios, pero la verdad... Lo utilizaría para dañar a cuantas personas fuese posible.

Crear grietas en la confianza de todos esos bastardos que decidieron largarse

¡Mientras más mejor! Si lograba llevar a otras personas sería perfecto para demostrar que cualquiera puede traicionar. Soy un alma oscura y no me avergüenzo en lo absoluto, inclusive diría que me enorgullece en cierto punto mi habilidad de manipulación, aunque mientras luchábamos algo sucedió.

A mitad de la oscuridad de mi ego y envidia, logre ver tu luz. Un leve destello lejano, luego un profundo dolor invadió mi pecho ¿Era tristeza? Francamente no recuerdo como se sentía eso

La voz de alguien resonó en esta oscuridad

— _ **Soledad ¿Es eso es lo que sientes?—**_

Cálida, dulce, protectora. Esas son mis palabras para describirla

Todos los recuerdos se aglomeraron en mi mente, ahora comprendía porque me afectaba tanto el ser ignorado. Tal vez un día te enteres de ello, estos no son dulces ni cálidos, pero es lo único que nos queda a nosotros dos.

 _Un suave destello llega, la hora de la muerte se acerca._

 _Todos celebran, miro mi roto reflejo._

 _La alegría desvanecida trata de renacer ante la dicha de conocerle._

 _Aun así la oscuridad me domina_

Gracias por tu atención.

Se despide Kyoka Suigetsu

Ichigo miró unos segundos más aquella carta, la letra era pulcra, rivalizando fieramente con la de Byakuya.

Algo en su alma no le permitía dejar esto así

—Aizen... No es malo... ¿O sí?—

Una culpa resguardada en la incertidumbre lo invadió, si era cierto, estaría a punto de mandar a la muerte a un shinigami quien podría merecer una segunda oportunidad.

¿Verdad o mentira?

Necesitaba respuestas, apresurándose a cambiarse tomo rumbo a la casa de su amiga. Ella estuvo conviviendo un tiempo con él, debería de haber notado algo ¿No?

Mientras corría le vio pasar por la calle —¡Inoue-san!— se esforzó un poco para llegar junto a ella.

Todo indicaba que apenas iba a comprar lo que faltaba para su desayuno —Kurosaki-kun ¿Paso algo?— dijo preocupada al verlo tan exaltado

—No, pero esto apareció en mi cama. Se que es extraña esta pregunta pero ¿Aizen llegó a actuar extraño?— su voz trataba de sonar convencida, sin lograr su objetivo con creces. En lugar de eso parecía tener inseguridad plasmada en cada letra. Ante la poca credibilidad recurrió a su segunda opción —Mira lee esto y entenderás—

Orihime obedeció, el sustituto sentía cada segundo pasar más lento que el anterior.

Finalmente la carta fue leía

—¿Y entonces?—

La joven guardó silencio —Algunas veces no tomaba té con todos, solo observaba la taza con una mirada vacía más de lo habitual, como si buscara algo. Al final se tomaba el té frío de golpe y volvía a su actitud de costumbre— mordió su labio inferior dudando si contarle o no lo demás al Kurosaki —Siempre repetía un patrón al recorrer las Noches, como si temiera perderse... Incluso llegue a ver una flor de campanilla, solo fue una vez, pero...—

Ichigo le interrumpió —Esa es la flor de la esperanza ¿No?— Inoue asintió —Necesito saber la verdad, quien es en realidad Aizen. No dejare que se repita lo de Rukia si es inocente —

¿Curiosidad o lastima?

—Esa frase casi al final ¿Crees que se refiera al siguiente destinatario?— preguntó la joven causando mayor curiosidad en su amigo.

* * *

En cambio un espíritu esperaba paciente las últimas noticias, sentado en soledad, rodeado de un vasto campo verde el cual se extendía más allá de la vista. Pero aun así no podría recorrerlo en plenitud.

O sería asesinado…

—Su primera carta ha sido entregada con éxito — mencionó una voz a sus espaldas —Espero que afrontes las consecuencias de todo esto — sonaba serio pero curioso en el fondo

Kyoka sonrió calmado —Lo haré, pero de ser necesario, utilizare a mi títere de nuevo. Ya sabes cómo pueden ser de pesados los capitanes —

Su acompañante negó con suavidad —Recuerda no hablar de más, ninguno puede enterarse de la verdadera jerarquía entre nosotros — después de mencionarlo empezó a alejarse —Tienes suerte de que yo pueda entrar aquí y hacerte compañía, seguramente te volverías más desquiciado de no hacerlo — se detuvo para esperar una respuesta

—Agradezco tu sinceridad pero, déjame preguntarte algo — se levantó, sin poder reaccionar una katana estaba en su cuello —Tranquilo, ustedes han suprimido mis habiliadades casi en su totalidad. No puedo hacer ilusiones —

—Nada de relacionarnoses el trato —

—Bien, lo entiendo. Mi pregunta es ¿Por qué ahora te acercas? —

El segundo espíritu sonrió burlón, sorprendiendo un poco a Kyoka —Tengo algo pendiente y necesito tu presencia para realizarlo —


	2. Acercamiento

**Tatarara!**

 **¡Nuevo resumen! Aunque la idea principal seguirá intacta :D**

 **Sin embargo en importante aclarar los siguientes puntos:**

 _"comillas":_ pensamientos

 **-O-:** cambio de escena

 **Negritas:** Puntos importantes de algún tipo

 **Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece o Aizen ya estaría robando el protagonismo en calzones, porque ¿Que hay debajo de esas ataduras negras?**

El traidor se encuentra en una sala especial, iluminada a un grado que resulta incomodo permanecer ahí por mucho tiempo; varias cadenas de kido lo mantienen atado a punto de obligarlo a permanecer arrodillado, una serie de tatuajes reducen su reiatsu a un nivel preocupante. Desde aquel día no ha dicho palabra alguna, se limita a alimentarse las tres veces necesarias, esta bajo observación de tres capitanes por día para permitirle asearse y realizar alguna otra necesidad.  
Nunca se le deja sin vigilancia, su katana espera paciente en el otro lado del edificio, en un contenedor sellado al vacío. Esta es custodiada por tres oficiales quienes no se conocen entre si para evitar distracciones.  
—Bien, tal parece que es nuestro turno— menciono Kyoraku con una leve sonrisa, no recibió respuesta por parte de sus compañeros —Oh, vamos. Byuakuya-kun, Gin-san, deberían dejar los recuerdos en el pasado —Casi muero por su zampakuto El azabache tenia un buen punto para desconfiar del sonriente shinigami. Shunsui suspiro, parecía ser el único quien estaba relajado ¿Que le costaba confiar en él? Ichigo declaró junto a Rangiku que Ichimaru fue una parte fundamental para detener al castaño.

Los tres se adentraron sin agregar algo mas, la distancia era su prudencia, primero Gin, luego Byakuya y finalmente Shunsui.  
Uno de los paneles de control llegó a su campo de visión, cada uno colocó su mano en un lector encargado de verificar su identidad y avisar de su llegada, pasos mas adelante unas puertas negras se abrieron mediante un mecanismo interno, a cargo de la doceava sede.  
Aquel que fuese su aliado y posterior oponente se encontraba en una sala inferior, podían verle desde un cristal colocado en un punto ciego del circuito cerrado de videocámaras, cuando se les indicase bajarían para permitirle sus "beneficios" como solían llamarle.

—Adelante Aizen— dijo Shunsui con calma al levantarlo, apenas lograba percibir su reiatsu.  
Él obedeció, siguió con su silencio absoluto. Fue guiado por los tres hombres quienes tenían lista su katana por cualquier intento de atacarlos.  
La imponente mirada del castaño parecía pérdida en un punto indefinido de la habitación.

Aunque la realidad era otra.

— _"¿Que era esa sensación?"_

Pese a las horas esa interrogante no desaparecía, fue un instante donde sintió la calidez a mitad de su pecho. Acompañado de una lejana luz; Trató de alcanzarlo con su mano... Nunca llegó. A cambio despertó del sueño Una voz hacia algunas oraciones, se sentía iluso al pensar que eran para él. Incluso Kyoka Suigetsu parecía escucharlas, podía percibir a su atormentada katana arrepentirse de sus pecados.

Tenia la certeza que el espíritu nunca confió realmente en alguien, de allí el motivo por el cual Kurosaki le tuvo piedad. Cualquiera quien luchase contra ambos, solo notaria el sentimiento de Kyoka.

 _"Permite que su alma descanse, sin culpa, miedo o arrepentimiento"_

Ahí iba de nuevo, suspiró mientras la calidez lo inundaba. Una imperceptible sonrisa surgió en su rostro, quien fuese aquella persona estaba logrando su objetivo.

 **¡Sonreiría francamente para él o ella!**

Era un sentimiento de aprecio por alguien quien tal vez no existía, su mente buscaba una excusa para mantenerlo cuerdo, había aceptado el destino por su descuido. Ahora el Goitei 13 se tomaba las cosas enserio contra su persona, el reiatsu que poseía era una vergüenza comparado con sus días de estudiante, aquel orgullo lo torturaba de las peores maneras, su altanería se volcaba contra él.

 **Necesitaba a Kyoka.**

Un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba era que su zampakuto lo mantenía cuerdo, así como Urahara con su compañera. Si perdían a la otra parte, el final seria simple: destruir todo o morir.  
Volvía a colocarse el mismo uniforme de prisionero, recordó fugazmente a la joven Kuchiki. Era gracioso pensar en terminar de la misma manera que ella.  
A quien engaña, lo asesinarían de una forma mas dolorosa. Gin seria el primero en apuñalarlo o Hitsugaya, no debía olvidar al capitán de la sexta, el de la tercera, al comandante; en fin esperaba que fuese rápido.

 _"¿Me recuerdas?"_

Un momento... ¿Estaba hablando con él? Definitivamente se volvió loco, mas de lo usual. Siguió a los capitanes y esperó a ser atado, las tres presencias se marcharon sin muchos comentarios.

 _"Vamos, Ai-kun. Finalmente puedo visitarte y me ignoras, que manera de tratar a Tsuki-chan"_

—Luna...— susurró con voz cortada. ¿Quien era? No recordaba a nadie con esa característica, desde su uso de memoria y razón estuvo solo. Y es mas, ¿Porque su voz actuó así al decirlo?

 _"Por kami, olvidaba que nos separamos cuando eras un niño humano, el renacer tantas veces te cambia ¿Lo sabes?"_

Guardo silencio ante las nuevas palabras ¿Cuando fue exactamente que murió? Tenia siglos desde que llegó al Seretei como una alma mas, sus memorias del Mundo Humano desaparecieron con el paso de los años para ser reemplazadas con otras.  
Sacudió un poco su cabeza, tal vez era una broma de Kyoka para hacerlo sufrir por llegar tan lejos con su plan. Tenia la certeza de que existía cierto resentimiento por su parte.

 _"¡No me ignores Ai-kun!"_

La voz cambio a otra mas aguda pero de alguna forma seguía siendo familiar, incluso podría jurar el haberla escuchado antes; el capitán se extrañó al pensar en su katana, Suigetsu no era de imitar voces, eso le correspondía a él la mayoría del tiempo...

 _"Demonios, ser esta vez una niña no ayuda mucho. Quizá nos encontremos de nuevo y sabrás a lo que me refiero, hasta entonces rezaré por ti"_

Ciertamente estaba sorprendido, superaba con creces cuando jugó con Gin e Ichigo, para terminar así. Ese tono era familiar, algo se lo indicaba.

— _"La memoria auditiva es la ultima en morir"_ — se respondió mentalmente, al pensarlo un poco. Haría lo que estuviese a su alcance para encontrar esa voz, valdría la pena ver que tan distinto era.

* * *

 **-O-**

¿Confiar en él o no? La interrogante estaba presente en dos personas. El segundo día avanzaba con rapidez, siendo ya fin de semana era una ligera ventaja para reunirse, ahí estaban sentados a mitad del centro comercial con algunas bolsas de chucherías para disimular.

—¿Deberíamos decirles a Ishida-kun o a Sado-kun?— pregunto Inoue a su amigo  
El shinigami negó con suavidad. Ni siquiera ellos comprenderían sus palabras, necesitaban ir al Goitei de una manera u otra. Sin embargo no le pedirían ayuda a Urahara pues se negaría rotundamente, aunque no se pudiese apreciar existía cierto rencor por parte del rubio.

—Necesitamos algunos shinigamis, pero no se quienes. A Rukia le basta con una explicación, pero los demás nos tratarán de asesinar si nos escuchan.  
Inoue se mantuvo en silencio, en estos momentos Ulquiorra seria de gran ayuda...

¡Dios! Se arrepentía de no poder salvarlo, quizá pudo convertirse en alguien mas cálido.

 _ **Cálido... Esa era la clave**_

—¡Hinamori-san!— exclamo con una sonrisa al recordarla, Ichigo la miró extrañado por unos instantes —Ella será nuestro pase al Goitei.

—¿No fue herida de gravedad?— preguntó el joven. Hasta donde sabia Toshiro la atravesó con su katana mientras todos pensaban que era Aizen. La imagen aun le daba algunos escalofríos, el tan siquiera pensar en esa habilidad era aterrador

—Trate su herida, ahora debería estar mejor. Le pediré a Rangiku-san su numero— dicho esto, el pelinaranja asintió para prestarle su celular.

La llamada fue rápida gracias a Hitsugaya quien presionó a su teniente en varias ocasiones.

Ambos se miraron fijamente al ver el nuevo numero en la pantalla; si fallaba quizá morirían.

—¿Hinamori-san?  
Mientras tanto la teniente se encontraba llenando el papeleo de su división, inmediatamente al sentirse mejor fue a cumplir con sus deberes.

—Hai, ¿Quien habla?

Orihime sonrió al escuchar su voz, enseguida coloco la llamada en altavoz para que Ichigo pudiera unirse —Orihime Inoue, estoy junto a Kurosaki-kun ¿Podemos hacerte una pregunta?

Sentía la ansiedad crecer en su pecho, notaba a su compañero igual o peor.  
— ¡Claro! No hay problema

El sustituto fue el primero en hablar de nuevo. —¿Crees que exista bondad en Aizen?

Su respuesta no fue rápida, en lugar de eso se escuchó un largo suspiro.  
—Si, se que su mentira fue real durante un tiempo; Si esto es para ver mi salud mental les pido que no sig...

—Vamos a salvarlo— interrumpió el shinigami —Planeamos sacarlo, pero necesitamos ingresar al Goitei. Me encargare de hablar con Rukia después

—¿Nos ayudarías?— agrego Inoue La teniente sonrió al otro lado de la linea

Hinamori sonrió con franqueza. ¡Sabia que algo bueno seguía en ese hombre! Además debía agradecerle por su segunda ilusión, en lugar de sentirse mal por notar la verdadera personalidad del castaño, estaba orgullosa ¡Ella sola pudo contra algunos de los mejores capitanes de dos generaciones!

A quien le interesaba ser un conejillo de indias si este era el resultado, muy pronto seria mas fuerte, aunque seria un secreto —Claro— Una figura masculina entro en la habitación —Pero aquí no puedo darles la información correcta. Y quizá puedan equivocarse.

—¿Quien llego?— cuestiono el sustituto al escuchar un leve cambio en su voz

—Pues, deberían verlo con Rangiku-chan, ya que debo de entregarle mi papeleo a Kyoraku taicho. No era necesario ver para saber que el castaño estaba cerca

—Momo-san ¿Que esta haciendo?

—Claro Hinamori-san, espero que a Hitsugaya-kun le guste la fiesta de cumpleaños— respondió la joven para terminar la llamada —Uff, por poco. Ahora debemos esperar.

—Hai

Los dos compartieron una sonrisa, ya tenían un poco mas asegurado el objetivo. Pero la meta aun estaba lejos

* * *

 **-O-**

La segunda carta buscaba obtener a un aliado mas poderoso, alguien quien pudiese hacerle frente a los capitanes. Debería prepararlo y aprovechar su lazo con la joven. Con ella, buscaba acorralarla como un cazador, hacerle desconfiar de los suyos con la verdad. Mas tarde se encargaría de su verdadero objetivo.

 _Kuchiki Rukia_

Seré rápido y sagaz ¿Aprecia al joven Kurosaki?

He de apostar a que si, después de todo él ha sido el primero en ayudarla desde la muerte de Kaien Shiba. Su hermano mostraba la indiferencia debido a su secreto, quien fue el amigo de su infancia no posee el poder necesario o la voluntad suficiente para derrotar a muchos por usted.  
¿Realmente no siente nada por él? Quizá suene atrevido pues relativamente hace poco que lo conoce, pero se ha sentido tan cercana al unisono que se engaña prensándolo como un amigo. Cualquiera que sea el caso, yo me preguntaría

 _ **¿Confía en el Goitei? Y si un día le diesen la orden de asesinarlo ¿Dudaría o simplemente obedecería?**_

Confió en usted, así que le revelare un detalle inquietante.  
Sosuke Aizen sera asesinado, sin embargo no utilizaran el mismo método que trataron de hacer contigo.  
Utilizaran a un Kurosaki Ichigo hollow, ¿Sabes a que me refiero?  
Lo mataran y utilizaran a alguien cercano para que su instinto de supervivencia se reanude, mediante drogas, kido y fuerza lo obligaran a matar al traidor de una forma diferente, convirtiendo a su amigo en un brutal asesino a merced de la Cámara de los 46.  
Si cree que le regresaran a la normalidad, sigue siendo inocente.

 ** _¿Quien desperdiciaría la oportunidad de tener a un vasto lorde a su servicio?_**

 _Atte: Suigetsu_

Su corazón latía preocupado, recordaba las palabras de su hermano en la mañana

 _"Se decidió modificar su castigo, la Central ordeno intensificar la seguridad. Por estos motivos, los clanes acordaron apoyar, así que habrá mas movimiento en estos días"_

—Ichigo...— susurró inconscientemente, no podía imaginar al sustituto como un hollow.

 **No quería.**

Sin vacilar tomo su katana al preparar todo su papeleo, se despidió rápido de los oficiales y de su capitán, avanzó rápido entre las calles buscando alguna seña del joven.  
—Aun no llega— dijo para si misma, de cierta forma la tranquilizaba no verlo.  
Miró su celular, dudo en llamarlo. Pero necesitaba escuchar su voz para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

—¿Rukia?  
Ahí estaba el adolescente al otro lado de la linea —Si Ichigo, soy yo, ¿No ha sucedido algo extraño en el Mundo Humano?

—Emm... Nada— le alegraba escuchar eso —Bueno, me llego una carta ayer.

Una carta, tal vez era el mismo sujeto —¿Te importa si me envías una fotografía? Yo también tengo una Esto se tornaría mas bizarro con el paso de los días, pero seria una sorpresa. —Preferiría que la vieses personalmente. Es algo extraña Lanzó un bufido algo hastiada, primero su día estaba mas pesado de lo usual y después sucedía esto.

—Iré mañana a las tres ¿Vale?

—Hai, te espero en mi casa.

La llamada finalizo, sin embargo el espíritu ganaba mas terreno para completar su plan.

Aizen por su parte empezaba a ingeniar una manera de escapar, mientras mantenía una interrogante en su mente ¿Quien era esa voz tan amable?


End file.
